


Belonging

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Fluffy AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Domesticity Challenge, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ben Solo being a little shit, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Poe Dameron, Domestic Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Dorks in Love, Fix-It, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, domestic ben solo, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe do the dishes together.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call it a new AU I’m doing where Ben moves in with Poe, and everything’s beautiful and nothing hurts.

Washing the dishes after dinner is actually one of Ben’s favorite things to do, just because he has an opportunity to play in the sink. It sounds ridiculous, but Ben has a certain fondness for it. Just scrubbing the dishes, playing underneath the water, talking with Poe — it’s enough for Ben to realize that he’s found his home, and it’s with Poe.

  
Right now, Ben’s getting food remnants off the plates and forks, occasionally using the Force to levitate the soap into his hands. Poe’s watching, both awed and amused.

  
“You know, my uncle would kill me if he found out I was doing this.” Ben says.

  
“Well, he’s not here.”

  
“Point.”

  
“How do you even live with the Jedi?” Poe says. “So many rules and regulations…”

  
“I…” Ben wishes that he could think of some sort of witty, succinct remark to sum up the situation. “I wish I knew.”

  
Poe smiles at him. “You deserve better, Ben. You always have.”

  
Ben swallows. He almost can’t bear it. The idea of deserving better isn’t something he’s often given himself the luxury to think about.

  
“Hey. It’s true.”

  
“I’m not used to deserving better.”

  
“You do, Ben. Always.” Poe kisses his cheek. “And anyone who thinks otherwise…well, they can go to the Corellian hells.”

  
“You really think so?”

  
“I know it, Ben.”

  
Silence.

  
“You know,” Poe says, “I don’t even know if the Corellian hells would be appropriate for those people…”

  
“What are you thinking?”

  
“Sitting through a long, boring lecture at your uncle’s academy?”

  
Ben can’t resist, even while he’s breaking down in laughter. He playfully flicks some water at Poe, cold water this time — he doesn’t want to hurt him. Poe sputters, and then starts laughing.

  
“I swear you are so bad!” he says, but there’s really no reproach in the statement.

  
“Sorry.” Ben smiles as he speaks. Poe kisses him lightly before flicking some water back at him. They splash each other, laughing, dishes temporarily forgotten, and after a while, Ben, stomach sore from laughing, kisses Poe. He can taste the brownies that they had for dessert on Poe’s full, soft lips, and drawing away, he wonders how he got so lucky to love someone like Poe, and have Poe love him in turn.

  
They put the dishes away, and then go up to bed. Tomorrow they’ll have to face the stares and the judgment and scrutiny. But tomorrow doesn’t matter. Only them.


End file.
